Kurt and Todd in love
by yaoipigglet
Summary: Kurt and Todd are reliving the past three years of their love.


Todd and Kurt were laying in bed together after a long date at the movies, KFC and paint-wars.

They had been dating for _three years._

It had been bumpy at first but they soon filled up most of the cracks and after that it was a not so bumpy ride but still with a few bumps here and there.

The two lovers were in their shared room in the institute on this calm night.

Kurt was lying under Todd with his dressing gown on, with Todd lying on top of him, smiling and leaning on his hand. Kurt stroking his cheek sweetly.

Todd took the hand and kissed it, smiling at Kurt.

"I love you..." The frog teen smiled.

"I love you..." smiled Kurt.

Todd smiled then shook his head, moving to Kurt's side.

"What's wrong my geliebte?"

"Nothing yo...I was just thinking about when we first kissed."

"Ja...I remember! You were making fun of the books we were reading for English Class! I'll never forget that day!"

_**(Flash Back)**_

_**After Amanda and Kurt had broke up, Todd had been there to talk to him. **_

_**Wanda had broken his heart one too many times, so he understood Kurt feeling down.**_

_**It had been weird talking to Todd about his heart breaking but it was better than Scott or Professor X.**_

_**Soon they became friends and hung out more.**_

_**But 5 months later, Kurt and Todd were paired up in English class to do a paper on ''What Is Love.''**_

_**They groaned loudly but not because they were working together but because of the fact they knew NOTING about love! Kurt may of had a girlfriend but he still didn't know anything!**_

_**Kurt and Todd then headed to the Library and ended up getting tons of Romance Novels.**_

_**They hung out in Kurt's room and looked over all the books.**_

_**After three hours Kurt had a new love for these books and Todd had never been so red.**_

"_**I GIVE UP!" he yelled and threw the book on the bed where he laid. "I JUST don't get it!" **_

_**Kurt looked at him puzzled. "What is it?"**_

_**"These books don't make any sense yo. Love is about cheaters, waiting for your guy to come, making sure some dude don't find out you love him cus he's some player or some high and mighty snob, Princesses and Princes falling for the lower class, Rich dudes falling for you and other Crap I don't wanna think about?! DUDE! What the fu-"**_

"_**TODD!" yelled Kurt. "Don't swear that word in my room! You can say it outside or in your own room but NOT in here!"**_

_**Todd blushed and rubbed his head. "Sorry Kurt! But I can't under stand these books! I mean..."**_

_**Standing up Todd stuck a pose like a handsome buff man.**_

"_**I am Antonio Spain! A rich wealthy man who loves cute girls, who are shy and try not to fall for me!"**_

_**Kurt laughed as Todd went on. "I am some high class arse who loves flirting with young farm woman and falling for a girl who is acting hard to get even thought she falls for me and kisses me every time in this kind of story line in chapter 5 or 6" **_

_**Kurt laughed harder. "Let me try! Let me try!"**_

_**He got up then hugged himself, looking mock lost and sad. "I am Amelia Poppy! I am a farm girl with no money and 3 hungry children! My husband died trying to keep our farm safe but was killed by his evil brother who wanted me to marry him instead!"**_

_**Todd walked over and stuck a pose like he was showing off his muscles. "Hello beautiful lady! Shall I take you in my arms and kiss you! Then flirt with other women, making you doubt our love?"**_

_**Kurt looked mock shy and red. "No! I am sorry but I have to marry my late husband's evil twin who hates my children and is never kind to me! He is the reason i am so unhappy around men! I can't trust them!"**_

_**Todd snorted at this then, trying to stay in character, kissed his hand and then looked into his eyes, getting onto his knees.**_

"_**But I love you! But I don't say it till your at the alter and about to say ''I do'' then after some mind numbing speech i whisk you away!"**_

_**Kurt laughed. "Whisk? What am i, an egg?" he snorted.**_

_**Todd laughed too. "Shush! Stay in charter!"**_

_**Kurt nodded and pulled Todd up to him. " Antonio! My love!"**_

_**Todd held him close and dipped him. " Amelia Poppy! Will you marry me and become my wife?!"**_

_**Kurt tried not to laugh harder. "Yes my love! Oh My darling man!"**_

_**They both puckered up as a joke but Todd stumbled a bit because of the way he was holding Kurt, so they ended up kissing for real. Kurt and Todd blushed but leaned in more, making each other kiss more passionately till they saw what they were doing and pulled away slowly.**_

_**They stared at each-others and smiled.**_

_**Kurt giggled. "I guess we really got into our acting!"**_

_**Todd laughed too. "Yeah Yo'...Wanna make out some more?"**_

_**Kurt laughed but kissed Todd once more. **_

_**They were kissing for a while till Kitty knocked on the door.**_

"_**Kurt?! You in there?! I need something!"**_

_**Todd and Kurt pulled away.**_

"_**See ya!" yelled Todd then jumped out the window and hopped off.**_

_**Kitty fazed in. "Kurt? You seen my text book i let you have-...You ok blue boy? Your really red"**_

_**Kurt just smiled at her "I just found a new love for romance novels" he laughed then watched as Todd hopped over the fence.**_

_**(end flashback!)**_

Kurt laughed. "We ended up with B - after that. Then had the drama club begging us to join their 21st century version play of My Fair Lady...With ME as the girl" Kurt huffed.

"Yeah babe, but i gave that kiss an A+ + yo" Todd laughed. "And you looked in that dress!"

Kurt nudged him but smiled. "Ok, I looked good."

Nudging his lover, Todd suddenly hissed in pain. He rubbed his left leg and sighed. "Still hurts after these 3 years" he sighed.

Kurt nodded and rubbed it too. "I remember how THAT happened. I NEVER want that to happen again"

(three years ago)

_Kurt and Todd had started to date each other after that kiss but kept it a secret. If they were seen hanging out, everyone just thought they were being friends, tho they did almost catch them kissing at some point. It wasn't until Pietro caught them kissing in the gym locker room that news got out._

_The X-men and The Brotherhood had not liked the idea of them hanging out but now that they knew the two teen boys were dating, made everyone go over the line. The Brotherhood Boys (plus Wanda) had cornered Todd at the mall and told him straight up he was in trouble for even dating one of the X-men._

_"I mean, befriending Kurt is one was one thing, but DATING HIM?! You know how that work out for me and Kitty!" Lance growled._

_"Yeah! Mystique would have your head on a platter if she knew you were going out with not only an X-men but her SON?! You will never last the night bro." Pietro smirked._

_Blob just shook his head._

_"You have to break up with him Toad!" Wanda sighed. "Their just gonna hurt you!...WE only want you safe."_

_Todd glared at his so called friends and pushed them off. "You know what?! I LOVE Kurt way more than you EVER loved Kitty! You just liked her cus she was some cute girl who could help you cheat on some test. I can handle boss lady when that bridge comes! And for the record WAN-DA, Kurt dose this thing where he calls me by my REAL name and not my nickname which you make sound like a bad taste! When he calls me Toad, he says it with love! Even if we're fighting! You know i loved you for months but all i got was BAM! blasted into a wall so forget you WANDA! _

_I never recall you guys saving me or even caring about my well being! Kurt looks after me when I'm hurt, or sick or even stressed out! You guys have never once said you cared, so up your you guys!"_

_With that he had hoped off to find Kurt._

_With Kurt it was the same._

_Once he got home from a date with Todd, Scott and the gang had grabbed him. They sat him down on the couch in the living room._

_"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Scott yelled. "YOUR DATING TOAD TOLANSKY?! THAT SLIME-BALL?!"_

_"That is, like,...the most gross thing you can DO Kurt. He's, like,...you know, one of THEM!" Kitty screeched._

_"I can't believe i didn't see this in your mind!" Jean sighed. "Why on earth are you dating him?!"_

_"They're right little brother! That toad is nothing but a little dirty rat in frogs clothing! Ah think you should get out while you still can, before that boy dose some REAL trouble!"_

_Kurt growled and stood up only to get pushed back down by Scott_

_"I *ugh!* I'm dating TODD because i like him! and we're good friend's. We've been dating for while and i don't think i ever asked you if i could date him!" he snarled. Todd is no the person you think he is!"_

_"YOur right. He's even WORST!" laughed Rouge._

_"No! He's sweet, kind, loving and a better friend than SCott was when i broke up with my girlfriend! He's way better than anyone i have met and you can't say otherwise!"_

_"But he's a Brotherhood Boy and is trouble!" Kitty sighed. "Like Lance-"_

_"SHUT UP! Todd is nothing like Lance! Unlike you Kitty, he never used me for test"_

_"YEs he did!" Kitty yelled back._

_"SO what?! At least we don't break up ever week then get back together days later! I trust him as much as he trusts me! He loves me and i love him back! We may not be prefect but at least i HAVE someone, unlike you, you brain dead, fazing, hypocrite, bitch!" Kurt yelled then poofed off to find Todd. He need a hug. _

They found each other in the park and had told the other what had happened.

After that, Todd sat down with his boyfriend under their favorite tree and held his lover tighter. Kurt needed a hug the most.

He had thought his friend would have given him a chance to explain but they didn't.

"They...they just told me you were no good for me! What say do THEY have! I never ask them if we could date! I never ask them if you were right for me!...What say do they have?"! cried the bafing teen.

Todd just sighed and held him close. "I know...I didn't think my friends would care or not. I was just happy to get over that stupid witch and to find someone who loves me...Warts and all."

Kurt giggled and kissed Todd sweetly. "I love you Todd Tolansky. Your the greatest person in my life"

Todd smiled and kissed back. "And i love you too Kurt Wagner. Your my angel" he giggled.

Kurt smiled when suddenly they herd the prof in their minds.

_"Kurt! Todd! We need your help!"_

_"AGH! Jeez Prof! Give us a warring!" Todd growled._

_"What is it?" Kurt asked, feeling worried._

_"You have to go to the old building site that the Brotherhood Boys Tore up last week"_

_Todd mumbled something which sounded like. "We said sorry"_

_"Why?" Kurt gulped._

_"Scott and the others are meeting Todd's friends there to fight! You two have to go and stop them!"_

_Todd and Kurt gasped and got up. "We're on it Prof!" TOdd sighed._

_"Good. I shall meet you there" he sighed in their heads then when Todd was sure he was gone he grabbed Kurt and kissed him deeply. _

_He looked into his lovers eyes sadly. "No matter what happens. I want you to remember that i love you. No matter what...I. LOVE. YOU." _

_Kurt blushed and hugged him. "I love you too Todd...Lets go"_

Sighing they transported off to their fighting friends.

_Everyone was in gear and in an old building site. Everyone was blasting their powers left and right._

_Eye beams, Spike's spikes, Wand's magic, Jean's mind powers, Kitty fazing through stuff and Lance trying to burry everyone. Pietro rushed passed everyone._

_Once they had arrived, Kurt and Todd jumped onto the highest bean they could find. _

_"Mien friends! Stop this!"_

_"HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Todd yelled._

_Everyone looked up at them. _

_"What the hell is wrong with ya! You guys are being stupid!" Todd growled. "Why the hell are you fighting!"_

"It's the only way to settle this! " Lance growled. "You can't date an X-man!"

"You dated Kitty!" Kurt sighed.

"That's different! She's just a girl who i thought was cute! Now she's just some dumb bimbo."

Pietro laughed. "She's WAY more dumber than a bimbo!"

Jean held back Kitty. "Let me at them!" she hissed.

Soon everyone was yelling and shouting.

Kurt and Todd sighed when s_uddenly, Todd saw that Blob was going to hit Scott with the biggest bolder he had ever seen! Without thinking Todd jumped over to him and pushed him just as the bolder landed on his leg._

_His screams stopped everyone. _

_When Kurt saw him hurt he bamfed to his side and tried to push it off him but no luck. Blob felt guilty and pulled the rock off._

_Kurt fell to his lovers side and hugged him tightly._

"_Oh Todd!" he cried. "Mein Liebling Kröte! Oh süßer Engel! Du bist verletzt! "_

_Todd smiled and kissed his nose._

"_Hey babe! I'm ok!"_

_Kurt shook his head. "Your NOT ok! Your leg!" _

_It was bent three different ways"_

_"...I...I blame my self! I never should of kissed you in the locker room! I should of just run away with you like you said months ago. We'd be happier!"_

_Todd shook his head and kissed Kurt's forehead._

"_No Fluffy. YOU were right. I should of told the truth when everyone asked why we hung out so much...I was just scared of Wand's wrath...and Lance's mostly.. Running away wasn't the right thing to do. I'm one who's sorry"_

_Kurt shook his head. _

_Sighing Todd sat up, best he could, and looked into Kurt's eyes._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Ja, meine geliebten" Kurt sobbed._

_Todd smiled. "Ich habe Ihnen von dem Tag euch geliebt habe und ich entschied mich, Freunde zu sein.  
Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben oder Pflege. Ich würde bis an die Enden der Welt laufen und zurück für Sie. Ich will mit dir sein, egal, was sie sagen! Ich liebe dich, Kurt Wagner! Your My Angel in blauen Pelz!  
Ich liebe dich, Kurt! "_

_Todd smiled as Kurt gasped. He had used his native tongue!_

_Kurt smiled and hugged him. "You learned German!"_

_Smiling the green teen kissed him. "I did it for you Kurt! I really do love you! I told you before we came here that no matter what, i will always love you."_

"_And that is a good reason to stop this war and turn over a new leaf"_

_Everyone looked up to see Professor X and Storm. They were smiling. Scott looked confused. "What do you mean Professor?"_

_Storm smiled. "Kurt and Todd are very much in love and Todd DID save your life Scott without thinking. I know you lot have fought with each other before but it looks Todd ad Kurt have over come their hate and found love._ _I think they have shown that fighting is not going to stop these two from being together. Don't you think it's time we stopped? Maybe we should all be friends"_

_Everyone thought it over. _

_Maybe they were right...Todd – at the Risk of losing his life or his leg- had saved Scott._

And here was Kurt, holding his lover closely, tears of sadness and happiness dripping off his cheeks.

Sighing, nobody moved,_ t__hen to everyone surprise, Scott walked over to Lance and held out his hand. "Peace?" he asked._

_Lance looked shocked but smiled and shook Scott's hand. _

"_Sure! But we can still beat your butts!"_

_Scot smirked and nodded. "Shall we settle this later in the training room?"_

_Lance laughed. "HA! Your on Summer's!"_

_Everyone laughed._

_A few mouths later Kurt was sitting by Todd's side in his room and sighing._

"_Why can't you guys move in with us?" he asked._

_Todd sighed. "Prof said there's no room's yet and we like it here! Besides! It feels like home to us Brotherhood Boys!"_

_Kurt looked sad._

_Todd lifted his chin and kissed him. "As of right now, i wanna stay here till there's room. You guys are still fixing that damn bulling for the 5th time" he laughed then hugged him. "I swear, once it's done, we can all move in...and we can split a room. Just you and I yo"_

_Kurt giggled and kissed Todd. "I love you Toad"_

_The green teen smirked. "And I love you Night-Crawler"_

(end flashback)

"I'm glad Beast will be able to fix it tomorrow AND I still can't believe you learned german for me just to say i love you" Kurt laughed, nuzzling Todd's neck with his nose.

"I know! It took me two weeks to get it all right! I even got Prof to help me!" the green skinned teen laughed.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Kurt laughed. "You never told me THAT!"

"Well...I didn't think you need to know about how long i took but just that i learned it."

Kurt smirked and hugged him closer. "You were always trying to be sweet...Remember after everyone got over the fact we were dating and you wanted to be romantic on Valentines day?"

Todd groaned and sighed. "HOW can i forget it!"

**(FLASH BACK!)**

**It was Friday afternoon at Bay High and** _**Todd had made plans to woo Kurt!**_

_**He had been planing for weeks! And now he could do it! **_

_**It was Valentine Day!**_

_**Todd ran down the hall to Kurt's locker and found Kurt talking with Kitty. **_

"_**Please Kurt! I think Evan's up to something! He's not talking to me and he's acting weird! I mean...I am his girlfriend! I even called him last night-**_

Evan and Kitty had hooked up at a party for Jean's birthday after Evan saved her from some drunk losers who didn't take ''Piss off you jerks!" as an answer.

"_**- And then he told me that he can't dance! Kurt...What should I do?! Evan said he's go with me!"**_

_**Kurt just smiled and hugged her. "Trust me Kitty. He has something Great planned!"**_

_**Kitty then began to question Kurt about what her boyfriend was up to when see spotted Todd coming over to them and looking like he was trying not to faint.**_

"_**H-h-h-h-hi K-k-k-kurt. How...how are you today?"**_

_**Kurt turned around and smiled. "I'm very fine thank you!" he smiled then kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Todd felt his heart jump 3 feet. **_

_**"Hey Todd. You ok? Your, like, really red" Kitty pointed out. **_

_**Kurt nodded and felt his forehead. "You are warm."**_

_**Todd pulled away and smiled. "I just have something for you" he spoke softly, smiling that boyish smile Kurt loved.**_

_**"What is it?" Kurt asked puzzled.**_

_**Todd smiled and showed Kurt what he had behind his back.**_

"_**Here! I got this for you!"**_

_**It was a box of home made German chocolate and a small bouquet of Kurt's favorite flower from home. **_**Peonies**

_**Kurt smiled and took the gifts. **_

"_**Oh...Todd, their great!...But why did you get them for me?"**_

_**Todd blushed and shuffled his foot. "I thought it be nice...or a nice way to ask if...if you'd be my valantine?"**_

_**Kurt's face turned bright red and he looked away. "I...I um...Well...I..."**_

_**Todd looked heart broken.**_

"_**Oh...Sorry...Maybe i didn't do it right. Jean said flowers and chocolate work most of the time and...I'll go"**_ _**Todd started to walk away when a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.**_

"_**Vait! I didn't give mien answer!"**_

_**Todd turned around and felt a soft pair of lips kiss his.**_

"_**I'd love to be your valentine you idiot! I AM your boyfriend"**_

_**Todd smiled and cheered. "YES!" he smiled and danced around, making Kurt laugh and pull him into a kiss.**_

_**Todd blushed and kissed back, earning cat calls from the group around them.**_

_***End Flash Back***_

Kurt laughed. "You were so hyper when I said yes"

Todd laughed. "Yeah I was...And that kiss was the most perfect one!...till we kissed again on our date"

Kurt nodded and sighed and he cuddled into his lover.

Todd smiled and kissed his head. Kurt looked thoughtful.

Suddenly he sighed and buried his face into the frog's chest.

"What?" Todd asked, hugged Kurt to him.

The blue teen sighed and looked up at him. "I just remember the first time we had sex and mom walked in when we were done...I still feel the fear I felt that day"

Todd paled and sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "God I do...She had never even knew about us till that night!"

***FLASH BACK***

_**Todd smiled as he laid next to his lover. **_

_**Todd and Kurt were at the institute and were done having sex. It was their 7th date and first time.**_

"_**That...was great" Todd laughed and pulled a small lime lolly from the bed side and placed it in his mouth. Kurt looked to him and laughed. "You look like your smoking" he laughed. **_

_**Todd laughed. "I'm always smoking! But not as much as you babe"**_

_**Kurt laughed and kissed his again. Todd smiled and pulled his lollie and placed it on the table then climbed onto his lover and kissed his slowly but passionately again. **_

_**Kurt pulled away and stocked his face. "I love you Todd...I'm glad we met"**_

_**Todd smiled, his eyes shining brightly. "Me too Kurt"**_

_**Todd was about to kiss him again when the door bashed open and in came Mystique, red faced and mad like hell.**_

_**Todd and Kurt gulped and knew she was mad.**_

"_**What...is going...on?"**_

_**Kurt tried to speak as did Todd but they couldn't talk.**_

_**"Why are you naked, where is the house and WHY IS TODD IN HERE WITH YOU?!" she screamed.**_

_**Kurt tried to talk when the all fast talking, BIG mouth had to look in and open his mouth.**_

"_**Those two? They were just having sex but now their done. * looks at them* Bravo! Good try for the first time in a year"**_

"_**HOW LONG?!" she yelled and ran at Todd, eyes burning red.**_

_*****_FLASH BACK_*****_

Kurt laughed. "You vere jumping all over the place! You look like you did when Scott put hot sauce in your socks"

Todd blushed and sighed. "Yeah...It was lucky Freddy grabbed her and i was saved...You know...I'm pretty happy to be with you"

The elf mutant smiled and kissed his lover's neck.

"Hey Kurt?"

Kurt looked to him. "Yes love?"

Todd gulped and sat up. "Um...How long have we been dating?"

Kurt thought for a sec. "...Three years. Why?"

Todd smiled and opened the bedside table then pulled out a small box. "I want you to have this. It took me a lot of jobs to get this...many of the boys and the X- do- I mean men helped too."

Kurt sat up crossed legged and opened the small box and gasped.

He placed a hand over his mouth as he looked at the blue sapphire heart inside the gold band. There was writing too. It said in German ''Forever shall we be together''

Kurt looked to Todd and had tears in his eyes.

"What...is this?"

Todd smiled and placed the ring on Kurt's blue fury finger.

"Kurt Wagner...I have loved you for a long time and now I want it to be forever. Will...Will you marry me?"

Kurt started to cry and nodded as he hugged his lover. "YES! Yes I will marry you!"

Toad laughed happily and hugged him tighter as they looked into each other eyes and hugged.

"I love you Toad."

"I love you too Nightcrawler" Todd laughed and kissed Kurt into the bed once more.

The end.

(1) (A/N beloved)

(2) I have loved you from the day you and i decided to become friends.

I have never stopped loving you or caring. I would run to the ends of the world and back for you. I want to be with you no matter what they say! I love you Kurt Wagner! Your my angel in blue fur!

I love you Kurt


End file.
